


Home For The Holidays

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Protective Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, mentioned choking, mentioned edgeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Tim are staying at the manor over Channukah. It...leaves things to be desired.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 35
Kudos: 197





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> hw, I would've gifted this to you since you asked for it, but you were on guest, so just know that this is for you!

"You could do with being a _little_ less cutthroat, Jason, it's the holidays," Tim said, once they got into the bedroom they were staying in as long as they were at the manor for the holiday, and shut the door.

"I'm not being _cutthroat_ , they're just mad because I'm winning."

"Jay, _sixteen_ of the new rules to dreidel this year were specifically added because of _you_." Tim kicked off his shoes and then arranged them neatly beside the bed.

Jason flipped him a piece of gelt from the comically large pile he had just dumped onto the chest of drawers. "I can't help it that I'm in it to win it, baby." 

Tim rolled his eyes, but unwrapped the chocolate coin.

"And like half the other rules were 'cos of Dick cheating," Jason added.

"Interesting how it's only cheating when Dick does it."

"'Xactly." Jason popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth and kicked off his own shoes. "When I do it, it's creative winning."

Tim laughed. "This is why nobody wants to play with you."

"You say that like _everybody_ doesn't cheat. We play dirty in this house, they just all suck at it."

Tim sidled up against Jason's side and wrapped his arms around his neck. "M'kay. Is it late enough in the evening for you to fuck me yet?"

Jason turned toward him with a grin. "Mm, I think so. We'll have to be quiet, but I think we can make it work." He kissed Tim and started backing him toward the bed.

Tim sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the back of Jason's neck and going back onto the bed easily as Jason bent him back onto it. Jason got on his knees between Tim's legs and leaned forward, pressing their hips flush together as he kissed him.

Tim gasped into his mouth, hitching his hips up against Jason's, and Jason pulled back slightly. "Let's get out of these clothes, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Tim panted, and Jason hooked his hands in the back of his pants, dragging them down over his ass before finally pulling back and pulling them off entirely, tossing them to the floor. Tim pulled off his own shirt, and Jason took Tim's half-hard cock out of his briefs, stroking over it.

"Already getting hard for me? Always so eager, my little whore."

Tim whined and pushed into his hand, but Jason pulled his hand away.

"Lift up."

Tim obediently lifted his hips, and Jason slid his underwear the rest the way off then pulled off his socks, dropping them over the side of the bed and sliding his hands back up the inside of Tim's legs.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, babybird, look at you. So beautiful." And he was — all narrow lines and slight curves, and all that soft, pale skin that marked up so easily like it was just begging for it. He had such a fragile little bone structure too, pretty as a little porcelain doll, but just like the doll, he looked at first glance like it would take nothing to crush him. Jason knew he was a hell of a lot stronger and sturdier than he looked, though, and that was a turn on too, the way he was so much more than he looked.

Jason got up and stripped himself, and grabbed the lube and silk ropes from his bag, and when he turned around he saw Tim shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin. He slid back on top of Tim quickly, settling between his legs and pulling the blankets over them. "You cold, baby? Don't worry, I'm gonna get you nice and warmed up. Gonna tie you up now."

Tim crossed his wrists above his head for him, and Jason kissed his forehead before leaning forward to tie them together and then to the headboard. The headboard was a large wooden X inside a rectangular frame, and Jason secured his wrists to one of the upper arms of the X so that Tim's arms were fully extended above his head.

Tim squirmed, and Jason slid his hand down to his cock again, now almost fully hard, and kneaded at it.

Tim gasped. " _Ahh_ , come on, come on, _please_ , fuck me."

Jason grinned. "Gotta get you ready first."

Tim whined, but Jason ignored him, pulling his hand away and grabbing the lube. He slicked up his fingers and then slid down the bed, hitching both of Tim's legs over his shoulders.

"What are you—" Tim cut himself off as Jason licked over his cock and slid his middle finger inside him. " _Oh_." It left him all at once in a breathy gasp and his toes curled in the cold air of the room, no longer protected by the blanket.

Jason pushed his index finger in beside his middle finger and Tim's head fell back against the pillow at the delicious stretch. And then Jason was taking his cock into his mouth and sucking, starting to fuck him harshly with his fingers, and it was all Tim could do to bite back the broken moans and whines that were trying to escape his throat. As it was, tiny bits of noises were escaping, small, hiccuping sobs or the end of a whimper, and Jason was enjoying them more than he probably should've been, knowing they had to be quiet.

He crooked his fingers and pressed against Tim's prostate, bobbing his head diligently on his cock and rubbing his tongue against the underside of the head, and Tim bit his lip hard. Jason massaged against his prostate again and Tim tried to swallow back a groan, but the tail end of it snuck out of his throat.

Fuck, he knew Jason was just toying with him on purpose if he was playing with his prostate — he wasn't going to add another finger, he knew Tim liked the stretch, he was just going to keep fucking him with these two. Jason was delighted with the fact that Tim could never seem to come unless he was being hurt or degraded, which meant he was free to torture him for as long as he wanted by just making him feel _good_ , keeping him turned on, but not quite _there_ for fucking ages. Seriously, one time he had given him a prostate massage for three fucking _hours_ , silently, until Tim was crying and begging him to come, and he had finally, _finally_ opened his mouth and told Tim what a dirty, needy slut he was and choked him until he came.

Jason shoved his fingers in harder, fucking him with them brutally and nailing his prostate with every thrust. Tim desperately tried to catch his breath, no longer feeling cold in the chilly room, but hot all over from the inside out. He picked his head up, looking down at Jason, who had his eyes closed, face serene, sucking his cock like he was receiving a benediction.

"Hey are you guys— oh jesus christ!" The door slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened, but not before Tim made brief, awkward eye contact with a mortified Duke.

Jason's hand paused fucking him, and he slowly pulled off of his cock. "Fuck. We forgot to lock the door."

" _Yeah_ ," Tim said weakly.

Jason eased his fingers out of Tim and got up, heading over to lock the door and turn off the lights. "Hopefully they'll assume we're having a nap before patrol and leave us alone. If Duke hasn't already told them all we're fucking."

Tim nodded and Jason crawled back up on the bed, slipping his hands under Tim's thighs and pushing them back. He leaned down for a kiss. "You ready for my cock, baby?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded, spreading his legs wider and pushing his ass up.

Jason took one hand away from Tim's thigh to grab the lube and slick up his cock before guiding it to Tim's ass, pushing in slowly with a small groan.

It was still a stretch, but less so than usual, thanks to the enthusiastic fingerfucking.

"God, you feel fantastic, babybird," he sighed out, starting to move his hips steadily. "So open and ready for me, my little whore."

Tim moaned softly, and Jason ground forward against him, and— 

The door swung open again. Seriously _fuck_ this family, Jason thought, what was the point of locks if they were just going to pick them? He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a shoe, chucking it at the intruder's head.

"Ow, what the fuck?" That was definitely Stephanie.

"Go _away_."

Stephanie squinted into the dark room. "I just wanted to talk to Tim about—"

"Not right now, you don't," Jason cut her off.

"What's your fucking problem?" She took a step into the room.

"Jesus christ Steph, take a hint. I'm tied up, with a dick in my ass — I don't want to talk to you right now," Tim snapped.

"Oh," she said, stepping back quickly. "Oh. Uh. Sorry."

She shut the door and Tim banged his head back on the pillow. "Starting to see what you mean when you say you hate this fucking family."

"Mhmm," Jason grunted. "Buncha nosey assholes with no boundaries." He circled his hips and Tim sucked in a sharp breath.

" _Ah_ , yeah, but to be fair, we kinda are too." He tilted his hips up, trying to push up to meet Jason as he started making slow thrusts.

"When's the last time we barged in on one of them having sex? Now how many times have those fuckers interrupted us?"

"...Fair," Tim gasped.

Jason leaned down and kissed him deep and slow as he fucked him. "Wonder if you like it though sometimes, little slut that you are," he whispered, when he pulled away again after several long minutes. "The humiliation is really something else for you isn't it?"

Tim flushed crimson and Jason chuckled. "Mhmm, that's what I thought."

"I— I don't _like_ it," Tim protested weakly.

"But you get off on the embarrassment from it, don't you?" Jason tsked, shaking his head with a small grin. "You dirty little thing." He thrusted forward, harsh and deep. "What am I gonna do with you?"

" _Unh_ , whatever you want," Tim gasped out.

"Slut. Listen to you — you'd let me just have my way with you any damn way I please and you'd love it, wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Tim whimpered.

"Yeah, you like it when I just throw you down and use your little body how I like, don't you? You don't even care if I get you off because that gets you so fucking hard all on its own, doesn't it?"

Tim bit his lip and tried to swallow back a moan.

Jason fucked into him harder, drawing it out,

"Mhmm, you want me to just use you like a toy?" he whispered. "Want me to breed your little hole and leave you there, leave you like a used little whore, laying there and leaking my c—"

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. He froze. Oh _goddammit_. Since Stephanie had picked the fucking lock, the door was just left _unlocked_ since she'd closed it.

"Al—"

" _No_." Jason said, before he even gave his mouth permission to speak.

"Alfred wanted me to tell you that tomorrow—" Jason glanced back at the low voice and, yep. Jesus fucking christ, it was Bruce. Could this get any fucking worse?

" _No_." He repeated, cutting him off and turning back to Tim, letting his head drop.

There was a small silence, possibly as Bruce's eyes adjusted to the dark and he noticed the bound wrists hanging from the headboard or the legs framing Jason's biceps, and then he silently turned on his heel and shut the door with a sharp click.

"I'm gonna go die now," Tim said in an utterly mortified mumble.

"You want me to stop, baby?"

Tim took a moment before answering. "...No. Just. Give me a minute."

"Okay baby." He took one hand from under Tim's thigh and stroked his fingers lightly over his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Tim's eyes closed. "I love you too."

They laid there for a few more moments before Tim finally nodded. "Okay, it's okay, you can keep going."

"Okay," he said softly, moving his hand back under Tim's thigh and slowly starting to move his hips again before pausing. "Wait. Sorry, hold on a sec." He carefully pulled out and got up. "Fool me thrice or whatever," he said, walking over and locking the door, and then, on second thought, pushing the chest of drawers in front of it. "Fuck this family," he muttered, heading back to the bed.

As soon as his knee hit the mattress, he turned right back around and got up to check the locks on both of the windows and draw the curtains firmly shut. Seriously, _fuck_ this family. 

Finally satisfied that they wouldn't be interrupted, he climbed back onto the bed and settled in between Tim's legs. "It's gonna take a fucking act of god to keep me from making sure we actually fucking finish this time, I swear on my undead fucking life," he said, and Tim giggled, spreading his legs wider.

"Well come on and fuck me then."

Jason pushed one of Tim's thighs up and guided his cock back to his ass, pushing in smoothly. "You're a bossy little whore, aren't you?"

Tim grinned. "Maybe you should put me in my place, then."

Jason had decided not to do any hitting because it would be too loud, but fuck it, half the family had already walked in on them, it wasn't like they didn't know they were fucking by now.

He slapped Tim hard across the face with a sharp _Crack!_ and Tim moaned low and long. 

"Oh yes, you love that, you little slut, don't you?" Jason whispered, fucking into him deeply. "You just love being slapped around and degraded and fucked silly, can't get enough, and I'm the only one who can give it to you just the way you like it, huh?"

" _Yeah_ ," Tim moaned. "Oh, _yeah_."

"That's why you can't keep your legs closed around me, huh? Always begging for another fuck because you've never had it so good?"

" _Unhhh, yeah, fuck_."

Jason grinned. "Careful there, I could start to get a big head."

" _Ah! Ohh_ , don't care, you fuck me so good Jay, _oh my god_ , fuck, you deserve it. You're the only one who really fucking _hurts_ me the way I want, god it's so good," he sobbed, hitching his hips up frantically to meet Jason's thrusts. "Fuck, I _tried_ random— random hook ups, at bars, or Grindr, but they all fucking sucked, none of them could even get me off, and then," his breath hitched, before he continued. 

"And then you came along and it took fucking _nothing_ to get you pissed as hell and god, you had me harder than I'd ever fucking been, looking like you do and right up against me, fucking _choking me_ ," he moaned again. "And I thought you were gonna get disgusted at how turned on I was and leave me there, and the humiliation was already gonna get me off, but then— but then you pushed me down and fucked my fucking brains out, and it was the best night of my fucking life. _God_ , you don't understand how fucking hard it was to get off, to be _satisfied_ before you. You don't understand, you take care of me so fucking good I don't even have to worry about it anymore, god, you deserve every praise I can give you."

Jason kissed him hard, fucking into him harder. "Fuck, baby, I love you so much," he said, when he pulled away, before kissing him again, and then once more. "You deserve someone to take care of you like this, someone to put you first and make sure you're getting what you need, you deserve everything baby. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that."

Tim gasped. " _O-ohhh_ fuck. Thought I was just some slut," he teased.

"Not just any slut," Jason said. " _My_ slut."

Tim came hard, his hips grinding up against Jason. "Fuck, fuck, _fu-u-uuuck_ ," he whispered.

Jason kept pounding into him hard and Tim let out a groan, his head falling to the side.

"Gonna come soon, baby," Jason panted.

Tim made a sound in the back of his throat. "Breed me, _breed me_ , fucking come in me."

" _Unh, fuck_." Jason came.

His thrusts slowed gradually as his breath evened out, until he was just rocking against Tim. "Fuck, baby," he whispered. "Always so perfect for me. God you feel so good." Coming down with Tim all warm and wet wrapped around him was always so fucking good, one of his favorite parts of fucking him, every little movement of his hips sending sparks of aftershocks through him.

" _Ohhh_ ," Tim sighed, rocking back up against him, and Jason kissed him.

They kissed slowly for a long time, until Jason finally pulled back and leaned up to untie his wrists.

"Gonna have to go on patrol soon."

" _Ugh_."

Jason kissed him again. "I'll fuck you again after patrol. Go ahead and barricade the door from the beginning this time so we don't have to worry about those stupid nosey fuckers, and fuck you long and slow."

"Mmm yeah, now we're talking."

"Gonna plug you up now and you're gonna wear it on patrol, and then I'm gonna fuck you with my own come and breed you again."

Tim moaned. "Oh fuck yeah."

Jason slowly pulled out and went over to his bag, rummaging in it for a plug and the baby wipes. He found them both and got back on the bed between Tim's legs, pushing the tip of the plug through the come that had started to leak out of Tim's hole and pushed it back in, pressing the plug all the way into the come- and lube-slicked hole. "There you go, baby," Jason whispered, kissing his thigh and pulling out a baby wipe, wiping up the extra traces of come and lube around the base of the plug, and then wiping the come off of both of their stomachs. 

He kissed Tim's thigh again and then leaned forward to kiss his lips before getting up and getting out his Red Hood uniform.

• × •

They awoke the next morning to the sound of something heavy being pushed across the floor. Jason groggily looked up and saw Dick poking his head in around the bedroom door.

"Hi! Good morning! Why the fuck is your bedroom door barricaded? There's waffles downstairs!"

Jason would've laughed if he didn't feel like crying at the sheer idiocy or throwing something at Dick's obnoxiously cheerful, stupid fucking face.

He let his head fall back to the pillow with a _whump_ and squeezed his arms around Tim tighter. "I hate you so fucking much. Why the hell would you pick the lock and then push the entire fucking chest of drawers out of the way, you fucking idiot?"

Dick paused. "...There's waffle's downstairs!" He repeated.

Jason shut his eyes tightly. "Tim, baby, take this before I start throwing things."

Tim sighed and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Dick, not missing the way Dick's eyes widened as he saw all the days old bruised bite marks over his collarbones and right shoulder. "What Jason is trying to say is that if you don't want to walk in on us fucking again, doing things like _that_ is really not advisable. Which you should really know, if you'd thought about it for more than two seconds."

"But you're at the _manor_ ," Dick said, sounding scandalised.

"So?"

"So don't have sex at the manor!"

Jason snorted. "Too late."

"Ugh, seriously?" Dick sounded like someone had run over his cat. Oh _poor baby_ — he probably just had his panties in a twist because he wasn't in a relationship at the moment.

"It wouldn't be an issue and you wouldn't have even had to _know_ about it if you would all just stay out of our fucking room," Jason said. "I'm starting to think this family is full of secret voyeurs."

Dick made a face. "Gross."

"Well then stay out. Knock on the door and wait to be told if you can come in like a normal person." Jason yanked the covers up over their shoulders. "Now go away, I'm not done sleeping."

Dick left them and shut the door, and Tim burrowed back down into Jason's arms.

It took them about another half hour to finally get up and get dressed and start heading downstairs.

As soon as he slid into an empty seat at the table (where only Duke, Cass, Stephanie, and Damian were sitting), Jason was all too happy to steal the waffle Stephanie had been reaching for off of the platter at the center of the table.

"Asshole," she grumbled, grabbing another waffle.

"You fucking deserve it. That and a lot worse. Thanks to your lockpicking antics, fucking _Bruce_ walked in on us."

She choked on the bite she'd just taken and then burst into laughter.

"Not fucking funny," Jason snapped.

"It's _very_ funny, and that's what you get for fucking at the manor."

Damian wrinkled his nose. "Could we not talk about such things at the table. Or at all."

Jason ignored him. "I'm not going eight days without sex just because your dumb ass can't figure out that a _locked door_ is not a fucking invitation. Why does nobody in this house know how to _knock_ and then _wait to be fucking let in?_ "

"Wait," Duke said. "You walked in on them too?"

" _You_ walked in on them?" Stephanie demanded. "Holy shit, me, Duke, _and_ Bruce walked in on you and you _still_ didn't stop?"

"I'm not a fucking quitter, Stephanie." Jason scowled at his plate, stabbing a bite of waffle with more force than really necessary.

Tim dropped his face into his hands, elbows resting on the table.

Stephanie just laughed. "Apparently not. Apparently you're just a dumbass who doesn't learn."

"I learn alright, I barricaded the door with the dresser after Bruce. Apparently that wasn't enough of a hint for Dickie this morning though. If anything, _you people_ are the dumbasses who don't learn not to just let yourselves in places."

"Okay fair. I'll learn to knock. Even if that prevents me from getting golden one-liners from Tim like last night. 'Jesus christ, Steph, take a hint—'" she started mocking, and Tim looked up, looking murderous and picking up his fork, holding it out like a knife.

"Don't you dare repeat the rest of that, Stephanie, or I will stab you and I will fucking aim to maim."

"Woah woah why is there maiming going on?" Dick asked, walking into the kitchen.

"There _isn't_ if Stephanie keeps her fat mouth shut," Tim hissed.

Stephanie smirked. "Just know that _I'll_ always know what you said and I'm not forgetting anytime soon."

"Tell anyone and I'm never buying you whatever stupid expensive thing you want ever again."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Like everybody doesn't already know what you get up to." And then, under her breath. "Sub ass bitch."

Tim flushed crimson. "You're on very thin ice," he gritted out.

"I think everybody needs to just calm down," Dick tried.

"No," Jason said, eyes blazing. He clapped a harsh hand down on Stephanie's shoulder. "It sounded like Stephanie had something to say. What was that, blondie? Did you have something to share?" He leaned in close. "I'm not afraid to choke you the fuck out," he breathed in her ear, tightening the hand on her shoulder and sliding his thumb over to press against her throat, "so think very, very carefully before answering." 

She looked away and swallowed hard, before clearing her throat. "Nothing," she said. "Sorry."

"That's what I thought." Jason said, finally letting her go and sitting back, sneaking his other hand under the table to pat Tim on the thigh.

"Well, uh, how 'bout that weather?" Dick said nervously, and Duke took pity on him and tried to help him start up a conversation.

Tim laid his hand over Jason's on his thigh and squeezed it gently.

 _Thanks_.

Jason squeezed his thigh back.

 _No problem, baby. I've got your back_.

They looked at each other and their eyes met.

 _I love you_.

 _I love you too_.


End file.
